Rebirth
by Stefania Mo
Summary: Rockelle Aston is not the usual student at Hogwarts. Using heroin and fufilling duties for men, she goes under special rehab to help herslef, to find herself. will become M in later chapters
1. Prologue

My life is screwed. I sit here day after day, trying my hardest to write my story, the story that changed my life entirely. Sitting here with a cup of hot chocolate and a cat in my lap is not always joyous. The story I long to tell you, will not come out as clearly, but I will try my best to recall my past.

I was what you would call a drugged up whore at school. Doing drugs since my second year, fighting, and at around my sixth year, sleeping with whoever wanted to. I was practically a whore in some ways. I got paid in drugs a lot, heroin mostly. My parents were surprised when they learned about my behavior around Christmas time in my sixth year. I went to drug rehab for the whole break. Not that I cared much, I still got my heroin.

When I went back to school, making my parents think that I was clean. I started up on my sex again. I hated it, but I still did it. The person, who wanted me the most, was Draco Malfoy. He had enough for my heroin, so I got a lot from him. Most people had enough for one hit, but Draco had about thirty hits per session.

I cut my self after each visitation with Draco. I hated myself for it, and the heroin. But I just couldn't stop. I kept doing it and doing it to the point that I woke up one day in the middle of the forest, unable to move. That spring morning I found myself without any clothes and a bag full of heroin next to me, and a note from Draco telling me that this would be the last time I would get heroin from him. He had "secret business" with some one who he would not name. Once I was able to move, and put my clothes back on I ran back to school.

Oh how I felt free running, leaving the blood pool back in the woods with the heroin. I ran and I ran until I found my way out. I collapsed for a few minutes at the edge of the forest. I lay there, thinking about my whole life so far. I was a smart girl, but I still screwed myself over with the sex and drugs. I pulled up my sleeve and started cutting myself right there, in front of Professor Hagrid's first class of the day. I didn't care that they saw me from a distance. I cut my deepest I ever had.

I passed out and woke in the hospital wing. Faintly I saw I had bandages on my arm with little blood spots showing through. I couldn't find my glasses. I had shortness of breath, I needed something to drink. But I didn't see the glass of water that is usually on the bedside table. Instead in the glass was a gooey green liquid.

I picked up the glass and tipped it up side down and watched the goo slowly drip from the glass.

"You shouldn't do that, it's what saved your life, and you need more of it"

I was startled and dropped the glass. Professor Dumbledore was sitting at the foot of my bed.

"Dammit, you made me drop the glass" I bent down to pick it up, but I felt faint and almost fell out of the bed, but the Professor pulled me back up. I lay back down on my pillows, not seeing the basic outline of the headmaster the last words I heard from him before I fainted again stuck in my mind forever.

"I would have expected better from a Hufflepuff, Miss Aston."

**Yeah, not much but hey, it's a prologue, the chapters will eventually get longer as time passes and the plot will get a leetle better too. **

**Wells I need reviews! ROAR! Review and I'll give out Cookies **


	2. A light

**AHH I NEEDED TO UPDATE! I DON'T CARE THAT I UPDATED ABOUT FOUR HOURS OR SO AGO! dies**

**Owns nothing but Rockelle**

I woke up again in the Hospital wing, only this time it was night. I felt around on the table for my glasses and I put them on. I saw everything clearly now. There were some cards left on my table, but not much. Mostly from teachers. I read a few, and noticed that they were all from a store or some other place. Only two were hand written. _Well don't I feel so loved_. I thought.

I heard the door open and close. Dumbledore walked over to my bed and sat down again.

"The Good news is, is that Madame Pomfry detected all of your illnesses and cured them for you, Miss Aston. You are very lucky. Most of them wouldn't have been able to be cured later, and you would have died." Dumbledore jumped right in with the details, it was all too much for me, but I went with it.

"O…k then Professor Dumbledore, what's the bad news?" I was ready to find out about when I was going to die. Hopefully soon.

"Your schedule Miss Aston. It will be changed." He pulled out a piece of paper from his pocket and handed it to me.

"I don't understand sir…" I opened the paper to see a new schedule.

_Breakfast_

_Potions_

_Defense Against The Dark Arts_

_Transfiguration_

_Lunch_

_Ancient Ruins_

_Special_

_Care of Magical Creatures_

_Charms_

_Astronomy (night)_

"Sir," I asked, "What's... Special?"

"Why, that is your drug rehabilitation class." My jaw dropped as I heard this. "Now don't look so surprised, Miss Aston. You knew that you would get a class like this from your heroin."

"Actually, sir I didn't know that there was a class like this." He smiled

"You will be flushed of everything, your memories of the drug erased, and meet all the other drug addicts of Hogwarts, yes there are more than you, about a hundred actually. We would try harder, but that would just put Professor Anderson out of a job now wouldn't it?" he stood up. "Now get some rest, you will begin your classes again on Monday. Goodnight."

I lay back onto the pillows thinking about what was in store for me in a few days. Going through rehab over the break was enough for me. I didn't want to go through it again. I thought I could just stop. Obviously not. I drifted off into a much deeper sleep that night, waiting.

♥♥

"Rockelle, dammit, wake up!" I was being shaken awake.

"Mmm" was all I could say.

"C'mon! You don't want to be late for breakfast! Madame Pomfrey is letting you out for a walk today!" I opened my eyes and saw my little brother looking down at me with excitement written on his face.

"Wha…" I stretched. "Donovan what the hell are you doing in here?"

"Getting you up and about of course! You've been lying in this bed for a week now! C'mon! Get some breakfast! Get off your lazy arse!" he started pulling at my arm.

"Ugh fine ill get up if you get me my fuckin glasses" my glasses were shoved in my face. "Damn not so close!" I grabbed them from him and put them on. "Wait, where's my clothes at?" he thought a minute.

"Actually I don't know, Rockelle. Maybe Madame Pomfrey knows, hold on I'll ask her!" he ran off to find her.

"Ugh" I laid back down. _I want to get out of this hell hole._

"I'm back! I found your clothes Rockelle!" Donovan ran over to me. "They were in a locker. Now here put them on so we can get down to breakfast! I'm hungry!"

"Shut the fuck up Don! I have a bloody headache!" I sat up. I pushed him away from my bed and drew the curtains around me for privacy. I undressed and looked at my body. I was covered with cuts and bruises, some of the cuts were really deep, and not made by me, and the bruises were a really deep purple. I choked back tears. _What have I done to myself?_ I quickly dressed and pulled back the curtains.

"Ok, I'm ready" I whipped tears from my eyes.

"Rocky, are you ok?" he asked me in that sympathetic way that he always did when I seemed upset

"Yes Don, I'm ok, just let me get this done and over with." We walked slowly down to the Great Hall so I wouldn't faint or collapse. It took us ten minutes to get there, but I didn't faint. As we walked through the door, the whole hall fell silent. I felt a thousand eyes on me.

"I shouldn't have fucking come Donovan." I whispered to him.

"Trust me Rockelle, this is what you need." He pushed me into the hall and closed the doors behind us. He pushed me again, encouraging me to walk on to the Table. The Table seemed so far away, even though it was no more than thirty feet. I started walking slowly but I heard people whispering to each other. I glanced over at them and locked eyes with a Gryffindor. His eyes looked tired and depressing. The blue was cold and un wanting. His red hair fell in front of his eyes as he breathed. I shuddered and looked away.

I hurried over to my table and sat down at the end. All of the other Hufflepuffs moved away, whispering.

"Do you want me to stay with you?" Don whispered to me.

"Um, uh…I think so." I started to shake, feeling the heroin withdrawal starting. Sweat was starting to bead up all over my face. The noise started up again as Don's Girlfriend, Alicia, called him over to the Ravenclaw table.

"Actually Rocky, I have to talk to Alicia; will you be ok here, by yourself?" He pushed his black hair out of his face

"Don-"

"Thanks for understanding!" he hugged me and ran over to Alicia, kissing her. I was going to tell him to stay, but he didn't want to be near his drug addict sister in public.

_I feel sick. Why did I leave the Hospital wing? _I asked myself.

**_Because you wanted to be humiliated. _**The little voice in my head started to talk.

_No, I didn't want to be humiliated, I wanted out, but I am in pain now. _The voice laughed

**_You fool. _**It snarled at me.

_I wanted to come out here, to prove myself…_ I started to feel weak as the voice started to laugh at me again. I pushed the thought out of my mind and started to nibble at some toast, but that made me feel sicker. I put the toast down and held my stomach, the sweat pouring from my face. _What have I done to my self? _I closed my eyes and thought back to my childhood. I guess I was thinking about the happier days for a long time, for when I opened my eyes only me Professor Dumbledore, and a man I never saw were left.

"How long has breakfast been over with?" I asked alarmed

"About twenty minutes Miss Aston." Professor Dumbledore replied. "Rockelle I would like you to meat the rehab instructor, Professor Anderson." I looked at the other man next to the headmaster and took in what he looked like. No wonder why he wasn't noticed at school. He looked no taller than a third year, and was extremely skinny. His head was shaved.

"Hello miss." He said. "The rehab class will be much like a normal class, but it teaches you not to do any drugs what so ever."

"Yahuh…." I stared at him. He sighed and continued on.

"I was once, like you, addicted to heroin. Probably more than you are. I have been over heroin for about three years now. Today the class is having a special meeting, just for you. You might call it a… little get to know each other meeting. So, would you like to meet the other heroin addicts of Hogwarts?" I just stared at him. The rest I did not know. I woke up as we were walking out of the hall.

"Sir, where are we going?" I looked around and saw that Dumbledore wasn't with us.

"To the class room of course." Said Professor Anderson, he led me up flights of stairs until we got to a door. "Well here it is." I stared at it.

"Well this is kind of noticeable…." I touched the door. "It's right next to Ancient Ruins. Surly people have noticed it." He smiled and opened the door.

"To addicts, yes, to others, no. Only when you have been addicted to drugs do you see the door. Now come in, the rest of the class is already here." I walked into the door. The first thing I saw was the redheaded Gryffindor. The door snapped shut behind me.

"Everyone, this is Rockelle Aston." Once my name was spoken, the rest of the class came into view. I was glad to see others like me.

**A little happy, I guess, ugh it's about four in the morning. If my mom wakes up she'll kill me. So, uh, happy reading the story, and PLEASE review. All flames will be put into the pit to roast the new cow! HURRY TELL YOUR FRIENDS ABOUT REBIRTH!**

**PlaceboJunkie: yyaayyy my first review! bows to you and gives you a cookie so glad to see a review... even though I told you to . **


	3. The first, odd meeting

**Well, don't I feel so loved…. Two people have reviewed, and, alas, they are both my friends who I talk a lot and are my unofficial betas, what…fun… PLEASE START REVIEWING IF YOU'RE READING THIS! sobs**

**Owns, nothing really…**

We were seated at various places around the room. Each person started telling me about themselves and why they were in the class. A girl with thick blonde hair and brown eyes was the third one to go.

"Hello my name is Hilary Williams. I am in this class from the use of crystal meth." She sighed. "I started using the drug last year at a Halloween party when someone was selling…." Each person went on and on about their problems. I was finally off heroin for about twenty four hours, when I was no longer constipated.

I stood up and ran out of the room to find the nearest bathroom. I found one just in time. I sat on the toilet letting go a years worth of waste. _Well now it's only a matter of time before I get my sex drive back and start actually feel the pleasure. _I thought to myself as I flushed the toilet. I returned to the room and took my seat again.

"Well you left just as Hilary here finished." Professor Anderson smiled at me. "Well, whose next?" he asked the room. "No more volunteers? Well then I think Ronald is up next." The professor looked over at the red head. "Please refresh our memory of why you are here."

"Um, well, my name is Ron Weasley and I'm in here for a number of drugs really. Heroin and cocaine mostly. Marijuana and meth once in a while. I started up on my first drub, heroin, during the middle of my fourth year. First I wasn't that bad, doing them once and a while. But I kept doing the drugs many times a day. It wasn't until one of my friends caught me shooting up with heroin did another one person know about my problem, and she went to Dumbledore."

I caught his gaze. His eyes were no longer cold, but warm and welcoming, one of the few people in the room that were smiling. A few more people spilled to me, but I wasn't listening. I was staring at Ron. He was like me in a way. Tight leather pants and a tight black shirt with little feathers here and there on it. He was also one of the first men I've seen in a while that wore eye make up. I laughed to my self. _Fucking Pansy…_

♥♥

"So what did you think of the session?" Ron startled me.

"Ahh, oh um, it was ok I guess…" I continued walking out of the room; he stood in front of me, blocking the door. "What the hell are you doing?" I asked

"Well I just wanna talk." He said

"Couldn't we talk some where else?" I was starting to get a little nervous now.

"No, I want to talk here…" he leaned into me and breathed on my ear. He nibbled on my neck, making me shiver.

"Get off me!" I pushed him away. "You're nothing but a fucking pansy!" he smiled.

"Well aren't you one too?" he chucked and came close to me again.

I felt dizzy and everything started to go blurry. The room started to spin. My breath caught in my chest as I fell to the ground, screaming.

♥♥

I slowly started to open my eyes. I saw blurry silhouettes of people. I moaned and blinked a few times.

"Look she's waking up." Said a voice that I recognized as Professor Andersons. Everything was coming into focus now and I saw them all clearly. Ron was standing over me too.

"Wha…What happened?" I managed to ask.

"It seems that you passed out Miss Aston." Said a voice to my left. I looked over and saw Neville Longbottom.

"why the hell are you calling me that…?" I asked him

"Honestly I don't know" he replied

"What do you mean you don't know?" I pressed him to tell me why he was calling me that

"I told you I don't know!" he shouted

"BULL SHITE YOU DON'T KNOW!" I yelled at him sitting up in my bed

"WHY THE HELL ARE WE YELLING?" he yelled back

"Yeah I know this is very random…." I whispered "Wait, What happened between me and Ron! Last thing I knew he was standing over me!" I shouted at Professor Anderson.

"Honestly, Rockelle, I did not see a thing, I was talking to Ashley." He said

"But you must've seen something!" I yelled

"No I didn't Miss Aston, now lay down before you faint again!" he shouted

"bu..but I" I fainted once again.

**Alas! A shitty chapter but hey, I needed to get something posted so here you go! SHIT! Woo! Haha and shortness as well. And if you are reading this PLEASE review, I would love it holds up chewy cookies that I made lastnight **


End file.
